Celos
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Natasha sabe que lo que Clint siente son celos. Que el arquero lo negase era otra cosa.
**N/A:** Mas Hawksilver de mi parte, porque me encanta la pareja ¿A ustedes no?

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Avengers no me pertenecen, ellos son de Marvel y Stan Lee.

* * *

 **Capitulo Único: Celos.**

* * *

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la Torre Avengers y los nuevos reclutas iniciaban una nueva mañana de entrenamientos; _y si, Scott, esto también lo digo por ti y no, no puede Wilson_ _acompañarte_ _a las duchas._

Lo típico de todos los días desde que Natasha decidió unirse a los superhéroes más poderosos del planeta, como solía decirles Stark, y formar un grupo a lo que Bruce denominaba: Bomba de tiempo. En lo cual ella no podía estar más de acuerdo. Con tantas personas extrañas no solo en apariencias y personalidades, no faltaría mucho para que a la menor chispa saltaran las cosas. Stark hacia oídos sordos y los demás no estaban demasiado interesados, por lo cual Natasha fingía que a ella tampoco le interesaba los demás héroes.

La espía bebe de su té, un sorbo pequeño, y vuelve a su lectura en silencio. Claro, que si por silencio significaba tener que escuchar a Clint gruñir por lo bajo mientras mordía con furia una tostada quemada, entonces la situación llegaba a un nivel diferente a como cuando estaba junto a Bruce. Con él todo era más tranquilo, mejor. Era una paz que necesitaba. Que ambos necesitaban, pero su novio tenia trabajo en el laboratorio junto a T'Challa y la pelirroja debía conformarse con estar junto a Hawkeye.

Y no era como si con Clint estuviese mal acompañada, solían hablar tranquilamente en el desayuno hasta que algún otro Vengador, a.k.a Scott con sus piropos estúpidos hacia Sam o Thor devorando las Pop's Tart's, interrumpían en la cocina y luego cada quien volvía a su labor. Generalmente entrenando con Steve o haciendo rondas de vigilancia con el Quint Jet.

Pero últimamente Clint estaba de un humor de perros que ni la pobre Wanda se salvaba.

Y la razón tenia nombre y apellido: Peter Parker.

\- Clint, pasame el jugo -dice Natasha con toda la seriedad que se es capaz, aunque por dentro estuviese muriendo de la risa.

El espía obedece, de forma distraída, y no desvía la mirada de un punto fijo al otro lado de la habitación. Allí donde dos Vengadores novatos parecen charlar, de forma amena y desinteresada.

Black Widow oculta su sonrisa tras el vaso con jugo de naranja, lo deja a un lado al igual que el periódico, por que ella iba por lo tradicional y no las Tablet que Stark les había dado a cada uno ya hace seis meses, y observa a Barton con cierta picardia. Cruza sus brazos sobre la mesa, en forma casual, y se inclina hacia su amigo sin que este le preste demasiada atención _¿Así o mas patético, Barton?_

La risa divertida de Pietro resuena en la sala y Clint por poco y no echaba humo por las orejas.

\- ¿Problemas en el paraíso? -pregunta, desviando su mirada a los dos muchachos que platican sobre series de Netflix.

Clint vuelve a gruñirle volteando a mirarla, intentando intimidarla. Natasha no hace caso y solo sonríe falsamente.

Desde que Peter Parker fue admitido como Vengador, Pietro se volvió muy cercano del arácnido, tal vez por tener casi la misma edad o por el entusiasmo que ambos menores parecían demostrar gracias a sus iniciativas como Avengers, ocasionando la mala actitud de Clint. Estaba claro que lo que Barton sufría eran celos, pero el arquero estaba lejos de admitirlo y aquello solo hacia que tuviera algo del cual reírse luego. Aunque Bruce la regañara y le dijera, con toda su paciencia y dulzura, que debía dejar de molestarlo.

-Tranquilo, Tigre... -juega la Viuda- Si sigues mirando a Parker de esta manera vas a lograr hacerle un agujero en la cabeza.

 _Ojalá,_ le escucha decir. Y Natasha se preguntaba cuanto debía pasar antes de que la paciencia de Clint terminase y fuese a donde los muchachos para llevarse de allí a Pietro mientras le ladraba cual perro al pobre Peter.

Para suerte de Hawkeye, Steve hace acto de aparición y se lleva con él a SpiderMan para su entrenamiento diario. Pietro saluda y se pierde entre los pasillos con tanta rapidez que Natasha no es capaz de adivinar a donde se dirigió el muchacho, muy a diferencia de Clint que rápidamente sale en su búsqueda con toda la "discreción" que le fue posible.

Natasha suspira y vuelve a lo suyo.

\- _El niño Maximoff te volvió patético, Barton._

* * *

Pietro gimotea bajito, arrastra la punta de sus dedos sobre la fría superficie de la pared y alza sus caderas, generando una fricción que logra enloquecer a su pareja. Sonríe petulante y vuelve la vista hacia su espalda, allí donde el espía se encontraba recostado mientras mordisqueaba su cuello.

\- Peter no es... _¡Ahh!..._ Malo... -logra decir el velocista, suspirando luego.

\- No confío del todo en él ¿Porqué se acerca tanto a tí? -pregunta receloso, acariciando la espalda del menor.

La risa de Pietro resuena en la habitación de Hawkeye.

-Dios... ¡Estas celoso! -exclama divertido.

Clint gruñe, molesto. Clava sus dedos en las caderas ajenas y pega el cuerpo del menor al suyo con gesto posesivo sin que pudiese evitarlo.

\- Cállate.

Pietro debía darle la razón a Natasha. Clint no iba admitirlo nunca.

* * *

 **N/A:** Claro, Clint, tu no estas celoso. _Sarcasmo, por favor._

 **¿Aplausos?**

 **¿Tomatazos?**

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Todo vale!**


End file.
